My Angel in Disguise
by Cloud of Thoughts
Summary: *FINISHED* Marron is engaged to Trunks but what happens when she has these mixed up feeling for Trunks best friend Goten, What will happen? Will she relise her mistake? Or will it be too late? Chapter 7 up, nearly finished pls REVIEW. mostlyT/M
1. Default Chapter

Trunks had loved Marron ever since last year when they went on a mission to the planet Zogic, and fought the transformers, it was easy they were so weak, although it was a bit confusing. 

He was told to protect Marron, even though he was a bit annoyed at first later he really enjoyed it, she was fun smart and beutifal. 

The finarly was when she was kidnapped by the King but Trunks easily got her back, sure the King escaped, but he was weak, the important thing was that Marron confessed her love for him and they had their first kiss.

*****present time*****

'Marron will you marry me'

'Yes of course I will'

Trunks wrapped his arms around her..

'Marron would you like to stay the night, permently?'

'I'd love too' 

They were locked in each other's hug, kissing passionately without any other cares in the world.

It was the next morning and Marron was getting ready to leave.

"I love you so much," Trunks said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well I love you too, but ive got to get home I promised my Mum I would help her and I need to get ready" she said while running her fingers through his hair and kissing the end of his nose.

Trunks gave his best puppy dog eyes

Marron smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later", she said, opening the front door and walking out to her brand new car that she got for her 21st birthday. Trunks watched her go. She was so beautiful, especially her blue sparlkling eyes. When she reached her car, Marron turned around, smiled at newly come Fiance, then drove off home. Trunks sighed and gave a little pout. 

After Trunks had phoned his Mum to tell her the good news he spotted Marrons new very expensive engagement ring he had just given her "Marron left her ring!" he said outloud, just at that moment Goten knocked at the door and came in, 'Hey Trunks'

'Hey Goten whats up?'

'Oh nothing much I just decided to say hi before you went to work, Im on my way to see Marron, Dad gave me something to give Krilin, geez you'd think I was a delivery boy'

'Well seen as your going there you could drop this off then' As Trunks gave Goten Marrons ring with a grin on his face.

'Wow nice ring, what has it already been a year since you started dating'

'Noits an engagement ring'

'What well if it was me I would propose to her in person not through me'

'Dumbass, she's already said yes she just forgt it'

Goten gave a fake smiled. Although he was happy for them the truth was he had always had a crush on Marron for ages and never had the courage to ask her out and on the night he built up the couage he found Marron and Trunks making out in her bedroom.

'That ggreat' Goten managed to say.

'Yes I know' Trunks had lots of idea rushing through his head, the wedding, honeymoon maybe even a couple of kidshis life was perfect, he just wished everyone could be as happy. 

'So could you give it to her Goten?'

'WHAT!'

'The ring could you give it to her'

'Oh sure love to'

'Great and don't worry you will be my best man'

'Great cant wait' As Goten flew on to Marrons house.

**********

'Mum, Dad, really its okay I think I can spare a bit of time' Marron said as she looked at he parents who were thrilled of the idea that she was getting married and moving in with Trunks.

'No Marron you get upstair and pack immediately that's whats important now' Krilin said while whiping his eye.

'Geez you'd think you wanted me out'

'We just want the best for you' 18 said 

'Thanks Mum' Marron didn't feel guilty now she was so excited about getting ready to move into Trunks'sno their house. She ran upstair to her room where Goten waited.

"Looks like you are having a brillant day

"Goten! What are you doing here?" Marron asked, happy to see her friend.

He gave her a bunch of red roses. 'Congratulations to you and Trunks!" 

"Oh, Goten, How did you know?!" 

'Well how could I not' Goten took out the engagement ring

'Ohh I knew I was missing something' Marron grabbed the ring and placed it on her fingure admiring it smiling happily.

Goten smiled

"What have you been up to havent seen you in ages?" Marron asked.

"oh nothing much this and that," Goten answered.

'Well as long as you've been busy' Marron said with a slight tone of sarcasim as she walked pased him to put the roses in a vase then kissed him on the cheek. Goten blushed but Marron didn't seem to notice.

'Anyway I better leave now im sure you've got lots to do' Goten said in a sad tone.

'Ar don't worry I wont forget about you, well still be friends like weve always been'

'Yea friendsif only we could be more than that' he said in a whisper.

******

Later that night Goten was looking through photo albulms of his family the Son's and Marrons family. They always looked so happy. He loved Marron so much if only he had told her. A tear slid down and landed on the picture he was holding of him and Marron taken a year ago just before Trunks and Marron started dating, at the time he may of stood a chance.

'Ill find some way of getting you to return my love, then we can be together'

******

Marron suddernly awoke. 

Trunks moved next to her giving her a hug "Marron?.

'yea'

"Whats wrong?" 

II don't know its just I have a bad feeling that's somthings going to happen.

"Yea it will if you don't go back to sleep'

Marron smiled and rested her head on his chest

'Okay. Well, go back to sleep," 

"As long as were together nothing bad will ever happenI love you,". Marron smiled.

"I love you too,"


	2. What will happen next?

It was the next morning and Trunks was late for work. He stirred next to Marron looking at the clock, 10.20!

'Im late' As he got out of bed.

'Hmm.. What was that' Marron said as she slowly got up.

'Sorry honey but Ive got to go, work' Trunks said kissing her gently.

'But'

'It'll give you time to Stella down' Trunks said as he opened the front door.' Bye'.

'Wait' Marron ran out the house giving him a big kiss wearing her dressing gown. Trunks started to blush then he smiled and got into his car and drove off.

**********

Goten decided to get his feelings off his chest so he went to see Gohan, but he was on a mission and there was only Pan who was roughly the same age as Marron so he decided to confide in her. 

'You whatMarron' Pan said looking very surprised

'I know but that's how I feel'

'But what about Trunks'

'I know, I feel really bad I don't know what he would do without Marron' Goten said looking ashamed.

Pan had a think about this, she had always fancied Trunks, maybe even love, but Trunks told her she was too young and when she finally reached an age he got engaged. If Goten had Marron then maybe Trunks and herself could be together. This idea she didn't mind.

'Hey Panyo Pan' As he waved his hand infront of her face.

'Ohwell I think you should try it'

'REALLY'

'Yea, I mean if you don't you'll be kicking yourself in years to come'

'Your rightim going to do it, I just hope I can still stay friends with Trunks'

'So what are you going to do then'

'Im going to invite them over'

'Them?'

'Well I can't just invite Marron, but maybe I can tell her'

'Well okay, but im coming too'

**********

"Oh, Marron, do we have to go to Goten's tonight I thought we could just stay home and cuddle" Trunks said hugging her from the back.

"But he's expecting us and anyway Ive lived here for over a week know and all we've done is that!" she said.

"Fine but we won't stay there for long," Trunks said, grabbing his coat.

'Ok then'

*****

When they reached Gotens front door Marron felt a shiva through her spine

'You okay' Trunks looked at her suspiciously

'Im just cold' Marron lied.

'Well I know how to sort that out' Trunks said as he put his arms around her. At that moment all her bad feelings went but as soon as Goten answered the door they all came back.

'Hi Marron, Trunks'

'Hey Goten' Trunks said greeting his friend Marron just smiled.

'Come in and you all know Pan'

'Course we do' Trunks said smiling.

In Pans mind Trunks looked more perfect than ever.

Trunks and Marron took their coats off and sat down on the couch together. Marron didn't look so well, but before Trunks could say anything Pan sat down in-between them budging them.

'Sooo. What DVD are we going to watch anyone for cold pizza' Pan said offering Trunks and Marron.

'I.I have to go to the bathroom' Marron said running towards the bathroom.

'Marron' Trunks shouted after her.

'Oh well I thought the pizza was nice' Pan said stuffing her face.

Goten came sat down on the other sofa

' Where's Marron'

'Bathroom' Pan said

'Oh ok'

'So I think we will put '

'Titanic' Pan shouted out.

'Well ok' Goten put the DVD in.

Marron came out of the bathroom and sat down next to Goten and curled into a ball and rested her head on Gotens chest.

Goten tensed up and Marron asked him if everything's ok and he said things were fine "contain myself, everything is fine, I will not make a big deal of this, she loves Trunks' he said in his head but he didn't believe it.

"Goten, are you alright?" Marron said.

"Yeah," Goten said.

After half way through the movie Pan and Goten put the DVD on pause and went to get some popcorn and re-fill on food. Marron decided to go to the bathroom again and Trunks just sat on the couch. Pan and Goten sat back down and Marron came pass again, but this time Trunks grabbed her by the hand and pulled her gently on his lap.

'Pan you don't mind moving do you' Trunks said politely

'No of course not there's nothing more I want to watch a romance sitting next to my Uncle' Pan said through her teeth, putting on a fake smile.

'Trunks im ok' Marron said

'Well you don't look well' Trunks let her lay on the couch with her head on his lap.

'Thanks'

The movie was coming to an end and Trunks was stroking Marrons hair and Marron was squeezing his hand everytime something sad came on and he would just whisper in her ear which would make thinks better.

The movie ended and Trunks decided to take Marron straight home.

Pan and Goten were very unhappy.

When Trunks and Marron got home they decided to go straight to bed and cuddle.

'What was wrong' Trunks asked concerned

'I told you I don't know'

Trunks was displeased with this answer and was worried. Marron just fell straight asleep. 

**********

The next day was like any other day Trunks left early and Marron was left in the house all by herself. She really felt like she should get a job but Trunks always insisted that his job was good enough for the both of them. Instead she decided to call Goten and see if he could come round, they didn't really spend much time together at his house. She dialled his number and waited for the reply

**Ring**Ring**Ring**Ring**

'Hello Goten speaking' 

Marron went all quite for some reason, but why? Why was she shy of one of her best friends?

'ErrMarron is that you?'

'UmHi Goten how'd you know it was me?'

'I can see your number'

'Oh yeahsilly me'

'So what do you want then?'

'Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come round im all by myself im lonely, and I know you havent got a job or anything better to do' she said with a bit of sarcasim. ' So how bout it'.

'Sure ill be there soon, bye''

'Okay, bye' Marron put the phone down and went to get dressed.

Goten knocked at the door and Marron answerd wearing a short light pink dress. He could swear she was doing this on purpose.

'Hey Goten come in make yourself comfortable'

'Sure' Goten said as sat on the sofa.

'So I was wondering what you wanted to do today' Marron asked

'Um maybe we could go to the beach no-one will be there.'

'That seems perfect okay lets go then'


	3. Mistakes

They arrived at the beach, Goten was right no-one was there. Marron took her clothes of revealing a black bikini and started to sun bathe. Goten had a idea, he went to see if he could find any seaweed. He came back and flopped it on her somach. 

'Ah green slimy monsteroh Goten'

'Hahahahaha' Goten was in fits of laughter.

'That's it im going to get you back for that' Marron chased Goten into the sea where they spent hours just mucking about. 

*****

Meanwhile at home Trunks arrives early but doesn't seem to find Marron anywhere, he went to Gotens but he wasn't there either, so he decided to go and see Pan.

****

The sun started to go down so Goten and Marron decided to get out of the sea.

'Ar im like a prune, all wringley' Marron said looking at her skin as she laid down on the sand

'Oh I don't think you look pruney' Goten said sitting down next to her.

'Oh yeah well look at my hair'

'Your hairs perfect Marron' 

Marron smiled and looked at the sunset across the sea.

'Its lovely isnt it GotenGoten? Marron looked at Goten only to see him stare back into her eyes.

'Yes it is' as he stroked her cheek and pressed his lips on hers.

Marron was shocked at first but for some reason it felt so right. When Marron decided to kiss back, Goten was sure that she loved him. 

'I love you Marron' Marron wasnt sure how to respond, she always had these feelings for Goten, but love she wasn't sure. Then Goten suddenly took her top off as they layed on the beach. Marron although she loved Trunks so much forgot all about him in a fit of passion. After a while they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

****

At Pans house.

'Come on Trunks, forget about Marron'

'No I just want to know where she is' Trunks said angrily

'Jeez why would you want to know where that slut is anyway'

'Marrons my fiance and I will not have you speak bad of her, she's 100 times better than you will ever be'.

'That was low'

'Well I don't care'

'Do you care that she's of with another man'

'Whathow'd you know that' Trunks said with a sad and angry expression

Pan knew she had said too much she could not tell him anymore Goten would kill her if she did so she stayed silent.

'TELL ME' Trunks was getting impatient

When Pan wouldnt respond he left to go back to his house and wait for Marron.

*****

Marron woke up. It seemed to be early morning, the sun wasn't up yet though. She looked at Goten beside her and started to cry. What had she done, how could she. She loved Trunks and Goten sheshe didn't know. Tears slipped from her eyes as she thought about what will happen because of of what she had done. Trunks would never find out she told herself that, but she felt terrible. She made her way home through the dark, it took her 20 minutes longer to get home she had lots to think about.

**********

She arrived home and opened the door slowly and steped in. She went and took a shower trying to wash away her sin. She got out of the shower and slipped into a pair of pants and a long tee-shirt.

She went into the bedroom to find Trunks asleep she kneeled beside his end of the bed and kissed him on the forehead.

'Im so sorryI love you' She whispered and left the room, her mind was all mixed up she was in love with Trunks and Goten she didn't know. But how could she tell Trunks that.

Marron sat on the couch and started to cry. Trunks had not been asleep he was awake and went into the living room, to get some answers. Marron was shocked when he sat down next to her.

'I thought you were asleep'

''

'Im sorry if I woke you' Marron said trying to hold back the tears. She looked away so Trunks couldn't see her tear stained face. Trunks sat closer and lifted her head up with his hand.

'Trunks' 

Trunks gave her a hug and just before she got too comfortable he asked her,

'Who was it?'

'What' Marron said breaking the hug and looking at him.

'I asked who was it you were with today' 

Marron moved over a space away from Trunks.

'WHO??' Trunks shouted

Tears started flowing out of Marron's eyes again she couldn't tell him it was his best friend.

'I cant' She said

Trunks got angry he walked over to her and made her stand up and shook her shoulders.

'Tell me who, was he better than me, do you love him?' Trunks eyes started to go red.

'No, No, I love you'

'Then tell me who it was' Trunks started shaking her more.

Marron just cried and looked at the floor, 'Pleasestop'

Trunks released her shoulders and sat on the sofa head in hands and stayed silent.

Marron sat down next to him and placed her arms around him.

'Did it mean anything?' Trunks managed to say.

'No'

'Then why?'

'I don't know im so sorry I love you so much with all my heart, I know I was stupid but Got.. 

'What did you say?'

'I saidum'

Goten? It was Goten?' Marron started to try and calm him down.

'Pan was right you are a slut and I want you out of MY HOUSE' Trunks spat in her face as he stormed out of the house.

Marron was shocked she knew that's what she deserved but still it hurt like hell.

**********

Trunks knocked on the door on his so called best friend's house. After knocking for ages, Goten finally answered.

'er Trunks? Its early in the morning, what can I do for you?'

Trunks stood in silence, Goten thought he might of suspected but went on like he was clueless.

"What's wrong, Trunks?". 

Trunks still didn't say anything. Then out of no-where he turned around, and punched Goten hard in the face 

"Your meant to be my best friend, how could you?' Trunks said giving Goten a look of pure disgusted.

'II love her' Goten said while holding his face.

*PUNCH* Goten had just got himself another beating.

'STAY AWAY FROM HER' Trunks yelled.

'You don't control her life, ill see her if I want' *PUNCH* Goten was now on the foor kneeled over and felt it would be wise to just keep his mouth shut.

'Stay away or your life will not be worth living' Trunks worned as he flew off.

**********

Trunks arrived back at the house and went into the living room where he saw Marron sitting down with all her possentions.

'Trunks' Marron started

'I don't want to talk about it' Trunks walked past her.

'Trunks what happened?'

'Well if your so concerned about poor Goten why don't you go to him?' 

''

'You love him don't you?'

''

'No go on you've ruined my life anyway, but ill make a new one a Marron free one, where no-one cheats, lies or hurts the ones they love. Trunks let a single tear fall from his eye.

'But Trunks I don't want to go I want to stay with you'

'NO, your not going to hurt me again, I don't want anything else to do with you' 

'But I need to tell you something'

'Let me guess, your sorryyeah Ive heard it before'

'No, Trunks, please! I love you!'

'Yeah right. But that doesn't change a thing. You were my fiance, not his, now get out'

'But'

"Get OUT, NOW!" he yelled. 

Marron left tears running down her face.

**********


	4. Together again?

Marron had no place to go, she didn't want to go to her parents she was too embarresed. She didn't really want to go to Gotens but she thought she should see if he was hurt 

'Who is it?' Goten sound worried.

'Its me Marron'

Goten answered the door

'Oh Goten im sorry did Trunks do this' Marron huged him.

'Yeah, but I don't blame him'

'You blame me don't you?' Marron said with a sorry expression.

'No I don't blame you, I love you' Goten said kissing her.

Marron came in, she decided not to tell Goten she had got kicked out, it would only make things worse.

'Marron whats wrong?' Goten said after a 10 minute silence.

'Oh I was just thinking of Trunks and how I hurt him'

'That's okay im sure he will get over the idea of us'

'Us?'

'Yeah you know me and you together'

'Goten im not sure I want to get involved in anything yet I mean I still love Trunks and im not sure about you'

'Well what about me, Do you love me?'

'II don't know'

'I cant believe this' Goten started yelling.

'I lost my best friend and Ive told you I love you and you don't even know'

'Im sorry'

'SORRY!'

'Im not sure how I feel'

'Well okay, I guess ill give you some more time to get yourself together'.

'Thanks Goten'

**********

After Trunks had time to think, he had made up his mind if he forgave Marron then maybe she would come back to him and not Goten then they could move away, far away. He couldn't lie , despite what she had done to him, he still loved her. 

**********

Marron was temporarily living with Goten for the past week, in separate rooms of course, Goten had did what she asked and had given her, her space. 

She was out to get some shopping, she hadnt the nerve to go back to Trunk's house so she was buying what she needed. She had had a job interview earlier that day as a waitress at a very expensive resturant, it was only temperaly though until she found somewhere else. She decided to have some lunch at a little café and that's where she saw Bra.

'Marron' Bra said as Marron tried to pass her quickly.

'Um, yeah' Marron said nerveously

'Come sit down' Bra said patting the seat next to her.

'Are you sure' Marron said slowly sitting down

'Yes, I know what happened between you and Trunks but your still my friend'

'Thank you Bra, its good to know I have a friend' Bra smiled, although her and Marron had never been that close she had always thought of her as a older sister, she had even given her a charm braclet which she had never taken off and for Marron 21st birthday she had given her another very special charm.

Bra started to drink her cup of tea.

'Oh is there any sugar on this table, I need some sugar' Bra looked around.

'Oh that table over there has some ill just borrow it' Marron stood up.

When she approched the table there was a pretty blonde haired girl with blue eyes and what looked like a very expensive dress, and some guy with his face hidden by the menu. Unfortuantly they mistaked her as a waiter.

'I would like 2 of everything on the menu' The guy said.

*hey I know that stomach anywhere* Marron thought.

'Trunks?'

Trunks looked up to see Marron standing there, just before he said anything the girl started placing her order.

'I would like a small salad, no sauce, no dressing, nothing foreign and make sure the chef washes his hands'

Marron was trying avoid Trunks's look and explain she was not a waiter.

'Im sorry but all I wanted to do was borrow some'

'Wait I want to change my order to a glass of bottled water in a clean glass'.

But Marron had already left with the sugar

'That's the worst waitress ive met'

Trunks just nodded and then said he was going to see his sister.

Marron sat next to Bra.

'whats the matter?'

'Oh nothing I just saw Trunks girlfriend'

'Oh yeah I should of said something'

'don't worry im fine, really I got the sugar' Marron had cheered up a bit.

So where you living Marron'

'Um, well I am kind of living with Goten temporaily, but im looking for a flat in Satan town''

'Well that's good, I don't think Trunks would like the idea of you living with Goten'.

Then suddenly a voice came from behind them which made them both jump,

'No I wouldn't really, I did tell Goten not to mess with you'

Marron just looked at Bra like he wasn't there.

'Well I guess I better tell Goten again' Trunks said punching his hand.

'Trunks I had no-where else to go and he's given me my space' Marron said, but this time it was Trunks turn to act like she wasn't there.

'DAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYY' Bra yelled

Vegeta was there in a flash. Marron didn't know it was a whole family outing otherwise she wouldn't of sat down.

'What is it Bra?' Vegeta said with concern.

'Trunks is being mean and is going to beat Goten up' Bra whined.

'Well as long as he wins against Kakarotes Son'

'DDDDAAAAADDDD!'

'Okay ill stop him' Vegeta said storming after Trunks. Trunks was just about to fly when Vegeta came and pinned him up agaisnt the wall.

'Don't make your sister upsett, if your going after Goten then do it later'

Trunks just looked away and Vegeta went back inside.

Marron saw Vegeta come back him and went to leave saying farwell to Bra. She ran outside to see Trunks sitting in the park outside, she decided to walk over to him and sit down.

"Hi Trunks," she said.

"Hi," Trunks said.

"I am sorry you know" 

"I know. But I cant just forget about it, I don't know if you love me or Goten'

"I do miss you" she said.

'I miss you too'

'But I see you've moved on, that'sgood' Marron looked away.

'Not really my mum set us up'

'Oh'

Trunks was suddenly taken back when Marron deeply kissed him.

'Im sorry Trunks its just I love you so much and when I saw you with that other girl it made me relise my mistake, I do love you and I love Goten, but only as a friend.'

Trunks didn't respond he just smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

'Promise me something Trunks, don't hurt Goten, If you can forgive me cant you forgive Goten?'

Trunks still didn't say anything


	5. Authors note

Hiya everyone reading my story! I would just like to say thank you to all my reviews.

Marron for being my first reviewer to this story and a bit catish!

Lulu for being the mist consistant reviewer..thanks!

Bloodlust for having great ideas!

(sorry for not using them though, I had already written the next chapter but still v.good ideas)

Trunks-luver for being the most sarcastic!

Amy for having the spirit and the cool face!

And Aegetaluver, marron12, Areine the beutifal, star gazer, TMFan for just being cool!

You all have cool fanfics aswell. 

Overall I would like to dedicate this next TRADJIC chapter to all of you reviewers named above!

Thank you, , the next chapter will be up soon xxx

*How will Goten react? Where's Maron going? Whats the big news? And what is the big shock?*


	6. Disbelief! its a bit of a sad chappie

Marron arrived back at Gotens house to collect her stuff and move back to hers and Trunk's house.

'Where have you been?' Goten asked.

'Shopping' 

'For that long'

'Oh well I ran into Trunks'

'Trunks?'

'Yeah and I grateful for you to let me stay here but Ive made my decision, im going to move back with Trunks'

'NO'

'What do you mean NO'

'No you can't go I love you, If you go back to him I don't know what I will do'

'But Goten'

'I said NO' Goten was almost in hysterics.

Then suddenly the doorbell went and before anyone could react Trunks came inside and put his arm around Marron,

'Are you ready?'

'Marron' Goten pleaded with her.

'Get away from her she doesn't want you' Trunks pushed him over.

Rage suddenly took over Goten and he began charging at Trunks. 

"Goten! What are you doing?" Marron asked.

"It ends here," Goten said.

Marron watched as the Goten and Trunks attempted to kill each other all because of her. It was then she knew what to do she phoned for an ambulance and called Vegeta, but by the time they arrived it was a little late.

**********

Goten and Trunks were both out of hospital and still as mad at each other. They both were injured and blamed each other for the way things turned out. Trunks was at home, but Marron hadn't moved back yet she was currently staying with Bra at the Brief residence for a short while.

'BraCan I tell you something? Marron asked

'Yes of course you can'

'Well its really important'

'Ohhhhh what is it'

'Well you see im pregnant'

'WHAT!'

'With child? Bra, Bra are you okay?'

'Yeah, just one thing?'

'What?'

'Is it Trunks?'

'I am positive' Marron smiled

'Then im going to be an aunt'

'Yep' 

'Oh Marron' Bra hugged Marron.

'All I need to do is tell Trunks'

'Yes go to him now, hell be so happy'

'I hope so' as Marron stood up and left to tell Trunks.

**********

The next day. Trunks was watching he TV.

"Urgent Report a body of a young woman blonde hair blue eyes around the age of 20 has been found stabbed just outside Satan city. We have identified her as Marron Chestnut."

Goten was also watching this at his house he stared at the TV and cleaned his ears out incase he didn't hear probably. 

Bra screamed when she saw this, Vegeta and Bulma ran into the room and saw what was on the TV. Vegeta just stood silently with a small look of shock on his face, Bulma had her hand across her mouth and reached for the car keys. 

They arrived at Trunks's house within minutes. Trunks was totally shocked and wouldn't even accept it.

'It can't be' he said staring at the TV.

'Oh honey its okay were here, we'll help you' Bulma said hugging him.

'Who, How, why her? Trunks said getting angry.

'There's no use thinking that, think of how her parents feel, actually I wonder if they know, I mean that old guy, master roshi is always watching dirty videos, I better call them' Bulma reached for a phone.

'Hello Kami house' 18 said cheerily

'18' Bulma put her hand over the phone, 'Trunks she doesn't know, I think you better tell her' Trunks got the phone.

'Hello 18'

'Trunks, what wrong is it Marron, what's happened' 18 was starting to sound worried.

'Well Marron last nightit's on the news' that's all 18 managed to hear.

18 turned to Kirilin; 'Turn the TV on to the new' 

Then Trunks heard the phone bang and the connection was lost. He guessed she had found out. 

**********

Later that day everyone had to go down to the police station. 18 and Kirilin had already been interviewed and were sitting down. The briefs sat down next to them, everyone was in silence.

The Son's came in and sat opposite. Trunks eyed Goten, he felt like punching him but for some reason he started to feel sorry for him, he was upset aswell and Marron wouldn't of wanted them to fight, that was one of the things that drove her to where she was now.

One by one they went up to be interviewed. Bra was last and she went in.

'So Bra would you know anyone who would want to hurt Marron'

'No'

'Did she have any enemies?'

'No, I don't think so'

'Do you know where she was going to that night' Bra nodded,

'Yes she was going to Trunks, I let her go by herself' Bra started to cry.

'We found some of her possessions, do you know if they're all hers'

'I think they are, but that bracelet, its got a charm missing'

'This one,' the man took out Marrons charm bracelet.

'Yes there's one missing'

'Would she take it off'

'NO, she left my house with it on and she would never take it off'

'Okay so there's a possibility of theft'

'But why only take one, the others are worth lots aswell'

'I don't know, but your help has been much help'

'Wait, can I see the body'

'There's no need she has already been identified'

'Please'

'Well okay I guess so, if you insist, but it not very nice'

A man escorted Bra to where Marrons body laid; she walked pass Trunks and her family, who looked at her,

'Bra where are you going?' Trunks asked, but Bra just passed.

********

Before Bra saw the body she took a deep breath, then opened her eyes.

Marron laid still, her skin was almost white there was a big stab wound going straight through her chest.

'What did she get stabbed with?' Bra asked.

'A piece of Glass' Bra walked around the body and then she noticed a small tattoo.

'What's this? Marron didn't have a tattoo at the back of her neck' Bra asked while looking at the tiny tattoo which was some sort of symbol, it looked familiar but she couldn't tell where it was from'

'Well it is small maybe you would have noticed it'

'Doctor can I ask you something'

'Sure, I know everything from DNA to shoe size'

'Was she pregnant'

'Defiantly not, it would of come up in at least one of the tests, when we were trying to identify her.'

Bra gave a sort of smile; 'This is not her'

'I believe it is, her parent have identified her and so did her DNA, maybe she got it wrong'

'NO, this is not her' Bra ran out home

The doctor walked out 'poor girl she in denial'.


	7. Black hooded stranger

Please read

Okay Ive put this up for **Valentines Day**! I hope you enjoy it and Please review.

Thank you, for all the reviews. Especially the new ones **Namestealer-the-demented** and **T_T** thank you, and for you other reviewers keep reviewing!

This story is dedicated to my **TWO BEST REVIEWS** who are.

****

Bloodlust night and **Marron** *meow* thanks a lot your great!

Who's going to be next chapter best reviewswell don't just stand their review!

*******

'Its already been a week' Trunks said slamming his drink down on the kitchen table. Vegeta, Bulma, the Son family and Krillen and 18 looked up a little shocked. 

Everyone was in silence until Bulma stood up and put her hand on his shoulder.

'I know Trunks but you got to move on' she said then walked to the sink to put the dishes.

'How can I when they haven't caught that murdering bastard' Trunks said pounding his fist on the table. 

18 started to cry as she fled the room followed by Krillen.

'Trunks, there's no need to say such things the police are trying their best' Bulma said while placing second helpings on the table.

'Well they haven't caught them, why don't we try and get them' Trunks said standing up.

'Well you may be a good fighter but investigation isn't your strong point Son, you might aswell forget it' Vegeta said stuffing his face with food.

'Grrrr.' Trunks got up and left.

'Vegeta' Bulma turned around to look at her husband'VEGETA, stop that we are going to have no more fights in this house now give back Goku's food before he goes SSJ4 on you'

'But I am the Prince of sayains so I should eat what I want' Vegeta said looking up at her with his head in the air.

'Sure you are' Bulma walked up and kissed him gently on the lips.

'But you're not very good at keeping your food' she smiled softly.

'WHA' Vegeta looked down at his plate to find Goku taken back his food in aswell as his.

'Grrr... That's it we go and fight' Vegeta and so did Goku left leaving Bulma, Pan, Chichi, and Goten.

  
***********

'Goten why don't you go see Trunks' Bulma said sitting down at the table.

'Well I don't knowI.' Goten scratched the back of his head, he hadn't talked to Trunks since, well the fight.

'Don't worry I think he will like the company anyway you don't want to stay here with a bunch of girls do you'. Goten shook his head.

'Well go on'

Goten walked up the stairs and across the landing where he saw Bra's bedroom door open so he decided to have a look, anything that would slow down his encounter with Trunks.

'Bra' Goten stepped in her room to see her asleep on her desk.

He walked up to her and smiled, although he was still sad about Marron, Bra would always make him smile even in her sleep. His eyes then averted to the heaps of papers and books on her desk.

'Worlds greatest Villains' 'Universes Badest monsters' 'Worlds cutest Guys'well you cant have all work and no play. Goten picked her up and placed her in her bed then slowly closed the doors.

He was know on the landing again, 

'What were you doing in there'? Trunks came up from behind.

'Oh I just went to say HI but she was asleep, hard at working'

'Yea she's been coped up in that room since'

Both of them stood in silence.

'Im sorry' Goten came out with.

'No, that's okay'

'No I am really sorry you're my best friend I shouldn't of'

'I said its okay still friends?'

'YEAH' Goten shouted while giving his friend a hug.

'So Goten im going to go solve this case you want to help?'

Goten nodded and powered up as they flew off into the sky.

*******  
A few hours later they landed in a city west of Satan City, it was one of the first cities that the Androids had attacked all those years back, it was the place of Gero's work. 

The place was very quiet with only a few people here and there.

'Trunks why have we come here?' Goten asked confused.

'Well you see the police said that there was eye witnesses to the murder and that the murderer was wearing a black hooded coat and was seen running of in this direction, and there has been a few spottings all leading to this place.' Trunks said landing close to a building.

'Well I don't what you dads talking about, I think you would be a great detective'

'Thanks but we got to split up now and search for clues, meet in the park in an hour'

'Okay'

***Meanwhile at CC****  


Bra woke up to the softness of her bed. Her head was a bit of a blur seen, as she hadn't had much sleep.

'What am I doing in bed?'

'Oh the news' She jumped up

'I got to go down and tell every what Ive found out'.

****An hour later****

Goten and Trunks met in the park, it was almost dark

'Find anything Trunks?' 

'No you?'

'No, the people aren't very nice or helpful'

They stood there in silence; Trunks took out a picture of him and Marron and placed in on a bench then sat down next to it.

'I guess we better go home then GotenGoten' Trunks looked up to see Goten very still with a weird look in his eye.

'Trunks do you feel that' 

'Feel what'

'Like someone's watching us'

Trunks stood there looking around

'Yes I do but its so weak I can't make it out'

*In a dark ally there was a person with a blue eyes and a black hooded coat staring at the two sayions oblivious that they were aware of it.

*****CC*****  


'MUM WHERES TRUNKS?' Bra ran down the stairs.

'I think he went out with Goten, poor thing, he thinks he can avenge 

Marrons death' 

'Whatwhere did he go?' 

'I don't know?'

'OH I knew I shouldn't of fallen asleep, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid?'

'Bra what are you talking about?'

'Ive found it out Mum, I tell you but then we need to get Trunks'

Bra explained it to her Mum. 

'Bra we got to hurry go get your dad and ill get the rest' Bulma said rushing around.

************

'Come on Goten lets leave' Trunks said staying cool.

'WHAT, but don't you want to' Goten said looking in disbelief.

'Quieten your voice, of course I do but we will get a better view from a roof top' Trunks said in a whisper.

The two of them slowly walked away.

******

As soon as they were out of sight the hooded stranger left the dark ally and made its way into the park, picking up the photo on the bench and then just stood there.

'GOTEN NOW' Trunks yelled zooming down from the rooftop. The hooded stranger quickly retreated down the ally and ran.

'Trunks its too fast' Goten said lacking behind whereas Trunks didn't care. 

The hooded stranger was very fast, but not fast enough for Trunks. 

There were meters between them when the stranger tripped and dropped to the ground; the photo fell a few feet infront.

'Your going to pay' Trunks said pinning the strange up against the wall.

'Now lets see who you are?' 

Trunks pulled the hood off then gasped and loosened his grip letting the person fall to the ground, who then looked up at him,

'Trunks' 

****Oohhh**** sorry for the bad grammar

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

****

So have you figured it out yet???? Who is the 'Hooded stranger'? Lets see how good a detective you are**review telling me who you think it was** and why and how it happened???

Next chapter will be a **flash back** on what actually happened to Marrondon't worry it has a happy endingso better get your reviews in quick.

Oh and the first person to guess correct the next chapter will be **dedicated to you**, aswell as any1 else who may have got it correct without cheating by looking at the other reviews!! REVIEW!


	8. Revealed

Sorry for the delay. Okay this is going to be a flashback, thanks for all the reviews. Especially bloodlust night for being so enthusiastic and Marron my two favourite reviewers this week and this chapter is dedicated to them:

****FALSHBACK****

'Damn I knew I should have worn a warmer coat' Marron said as she pulled her coat tighter around her body.

*Nearly there, I knew I didn't need to take a cab* Marron thought as she turned the corner. 

A small noise came from a doorway of a shop. Marron thinking it was a homeless person reached for her pockets and placed the loose change on the floor and continued to walk on.

'That's not what I came for' a creepy voice said as it neared Marron.

'Just stay away from me' Marron yelled trying to get someone's attention as the hooded creature reached for Marrons hand.

'No-ones going to come Marron'

'How do you know my name' Marron said in surprise.

'We've meet before my darling and know im going to get my revenge' the creepy guy said as he lifted his hood.

'K..KKing..' Marron gasped

'Yes it is me, King of transformers, well I was until you and your lot of earthlings killed nearly everyone on my planet'

'But it was you who were evil'

'ENOUGHI am going to have an heir and he will be the beginning to a new empire'

'But..who'

The King pointed to Marron.

'ME! WHY ME!'

'Not you, you stupid little girl, that unborn baby of yours is going to be'

'NO I WONT LET YOU' Marron said trying to get out of his grip.

'Its useless trying to resist, you can't win'

Marron screamed louder, then realising no one was going to come, she knew she was on her own.

The King snarled and pushes Marron over. The gripped her blonde hair in his fist

'Im going to enjoy killing you' He whispered in her ear.

'You not going to get rid of me that much' Marron said shoving him off her.

'Oh you've got stronger I see, but still you no match'

'Bring it on I haven't come this far to be stopped now' Marron said getting into a fighting stance.

'Prepare to die' The King said as he called one out of his two guards that survived.

'Kill her and bring her body back to me' he said to the guard as he flew off.

'Will do master' The guard said as he changed into Marrons mirror image.

Marron a little confused with the situation stared at the guard and then began battle.

It didn't take long until both Marron and the guard were tired out. The guard wasn't that strong, but then again neither was Marron, but she believed that her enemy had underestimated her, that was his first mistake

The guard took his long black coat and placed it on the side, letting the sweat of his body cool.

Marron took this chance and charged at him. He smashed through the store window with Marron in toll. Marron got a few minor scratches but nothing serious, the guard however had a large piece of glass sticking out of his, well Marrons mirror image, body.

'Damn you bitch' the guard said blood drooling out the side of his mouth.

'He's going to find you, you know, he will hurt whoever you come in contact with and take over there image, you cant trust anyone, so you will be all alone, might aswell give yourself in.'

'Ill never do that I will live and so will my baby' Marron spat in his face.

'YOU WILL DIE' The guard spat out on his last bit of breathe.

Marron turned around,

'Die ugly' She said before she took his coat for warmth and left the shop.

Marron unsure what to do walk aimlessly outside the city, she knew that people had been watching the seen near the end, so she might aswell get away from it all. What she was going to do was another thing, who could she trust? 

*****END OF FLASH BACK..back to real time*****

'MARRON' Trunks shouted as if he had seen a ghost.

'Trunks' Marron looked into his eyes and saw that this was her trunks, not a transformer.

She hugged him so tight; Trunks's body was all stiff and frozen. Marron started to cry on his shoulder. It was then Trunks lifted her head and wiped her eyes with his finger.

'Marron, how?' Was all Trunks managed to say.

Marron was just about to explain when she heard footsteps approaching them. She went to run but Trunks held her back

'Marron don't run what's wrong' Trunks said in concern.

Marron hugged him closer and looked scared, as the footsteps grew closer. Trunks feeling that she was scared turned around to protect her.

Goten came into view. But Marron was still as nervous as ever.

'Its only Goten Marron' Trunks tried to calm her down.

'Marron?' Goten said as he approached her.

Marron stood firmly behind Trunks.

Goten stopped feeling her tension.

'Its only me Marron? Remember Goten? Goten said smiling.

Marron approached him and suddenly threw her hands around him and gave him a hug.

'Im sorry I thought you were someone else.' Marron said quietly.

'That's okay, but why are you here, what happened'

'Well' but yet again she was interupted again.

'I can explain that for you cant I Marron' A creepy voice said coming out of the shadows

Trunks and Goten gasped as they saw who it was.

'I TOLD YOU GO AWAY' Marron screamed.

'Yes but not without that' The King said pointing to Marron.

'I won't give it to you'

'Are you sure, you see I have a hostage' The King brought Bra out of the shadows.

'BRA' Marron, Trunks and Goten yelled at the same time.

'A life for a life, don't you agree Marron?'

Marron had to think about this, she didn't want to lose her baby, but she didn't want to lose her best friend at the same time.

'NEITHER!' A voice screamed behind them

'What that's not an option' The king turned around to see the 'actual' Bra slam her fists and knock the 'fake' Bra unconscious.

'It's a trick guys kill him' Bra shouted

'Oh Fu..' The king said as he fell to the ground dead from one of Trunks's powerful ray beams.

'There still so weak' Trunks said smiling.

'Well Ive taken care of this one here' Bra said smiling.

'Lets go home' Trunks aid as he flew off with Marron in his arms.

**********  


Well okay that's that chapter done. Hmmm what do you think? Im never really good at fighting scenes so that's why it's a bit short and not very detailed! REVIEW!


	9. THE END

They finally reached CC. Marron was fast asleep, so Trunks laid her down in his old bedroom, then went down stairs to talk to Bra.

'Hey Trunks, hows Marron?' Goten asked.

'Tired apart from that I think she's fine'

'Good well I better be going then' Goten said as he walked towards the door.

'Bye Goten, come round tomorrow okay?' Bra shouted out.

'Yea sure bye' The door closed behind him.

'Hey Bra how'd you know?' Trunks said as he sat down next to Bra of the Sofa.

'Well im it was simple, she has a charm missing!' Bra said showing him the bracelet.

'Andwhat does that prove?'

'Well the transformer, transformed into the Marron we knew a year agoso that's why she looked younger and she's missing charm I gave her on her birthday'.

'Ohokay then, well thanks anyway'

'Also Marron wasn't pregnant a year ago'

'WHAT' Trunks said falling off the sofa.

'She's known since you first kicked her out of the house'

'But how did you know?'

'She told me of courseanyway, I better get to bed its late'

'What you're just going to leave me hanging like this?'

'Im not the one you should be talking to' Bra said as she went upstairs.

*Imim going to be a Dad? But wait what if its Goten's? Do I want to be a step dad? No it can't beIve got to find out! * Trunks thought as he went upstairs to his room where Marron was sleeping peacefully.

Trunks sighed and got into bed, he figured out that he could ask her in the morning. Marron rolled over and cuddled next to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

***Next morning****

Trunks woke up but there was no sign on Marron anywhere.

'Marron?' He said a bit worried that the day before had all been a dream and really she wasn't here.

'MARRON!' He shouted a bit louder.

'Trunks, what's wrong?' Marron came rushing in, in a towel because she had just been in the shower.

'Trunks, trunks are you okay' She said kneeling down next to him stroking his hair.

'Im fine, I thought I had lost you again that's all' Trunks said a bit embarrassed.

'Don't be, your never going to lose me, promise' Marron said pulling the towel up a bit.

'Okay thanks' Marron smiled and leant into Trunks kissing him passionately.

As she pulled out of the kiss he wet hair clung to her face.

'Marron is the child mine?' Trunks blurted out before he even got a chance to think about it.

Marron smile faded as she turned around facing out of the open windows.

'So its not minewell I still love you and ill' Marron interupted him by placing a finger on his lips while shaking her head.

'It is yours Trunks, its just I wanted to tell you!' Marron said a little cross that Bra had told.

'Oh well that is great'

'I love you'

'I love you both'

********

Downstairs the front doorbell went. 

'Hello Goten'

'Hi BraIs Marron awake'

'Yep'

'Can I see her?'

'I think her and Trunks are doing someum personal stuff at the moment'

'OhI get you, so do you want to catch a movie or something?'

'Really! I mean you not bothered that they arewell you no'

'Not really, I love Marron as a friend im sure, im happy for them.'

'Well okay ill come to the cinema with you then' Bra said picking up her coat.

'Goodanyway theres this other girl im kind of interested in anyway'

'Really' Bra blushed as Goten put his arm around her.

'Yeah, she's smart, funny, beautiful and saved my friends life'

'Oh well she must be great'

'She is' Goten said as her gently kissed Bra on the lips.

**THE END****

Okay still REVIEW.

Id like to thank everyone who reviewed/reviews this story


End file.
